


Stanleys Madness

by Laianna42



Category: A lot of other stuff - Fandom, And other stuff - Fandom, The Stanley Parable, Very random - Fandom
Genre: Basically just having fun, Big mess of random stuff, Join us on Discord, Middle Earth, the stanley parable - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laianna42/pseuds/Laianna42
Summary: A friend and me started this a while ago on a discord server. We both played the Stanley Parable and read a lot of the same books, watched same movies and listen to the same music so we just started to narrate the life of Stanley who went into the weirdest adventures with tons of crossovers. I polished the chatlog a bit, added dots and removed the name tags (Each free line is the change of writer) and corrected some typos. If you want to join us message me on Discord: Laianna#8936. Please :)Other than that, have fun with the random madness.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked in a mine.

Stanley had a pet, which was a canary. The birb helped him to find dangerous gas by dying when Stanely got close to it.

Stanley liked the bird very much and he didnt want it to die but one day he found a suspicious cloud while digging for gold.

The cloud walked up to him and said hi.

Stanley tried to negotiate a deal good to both parts because he didnt want to sacrifice the nice bird.

The cloud agreed on showing Stanley where gold without the bird dying if he then leaves the mine and never come back so the nice cloud could live in peace.

Stanley walked out of the mine with 5 million dollars in gold and bird and never returned.  
Stanley was happy.

Stanley exchanged all the gold in cryptocurrency and made even more money with bitcoin.  
Then he gave it all away to rescue random puppies.

Stanley now had 1 bird and random puppies to take care of and no money so Stanley thought of a plan.

Stanleys plan was to flood Keanu Reeves with puppies so he could make a movie with him.

Keanu looked at the puppies and said to Stanley that they should train the puppies and then make a movie about the One Dog To Rule Them All or he could just keep all the dogs until Stanley had money.

And Stanley smiled.

But he still had to feed the bird.

Stanley was a legend now, succesfully filming the One Dog To Rule Them All movie.

The movie was well received, most of the critics said the movie was breathtaking.

Stanley, you are breathtaking! yelled the narrator, before running away to pet all the puppies.

Stanley now had alot of money again but he went to japan.

Stanley, you should not play around with those sharp swords! They are dangerous!  
Put down the katana now, Stanley!  
No Stanley what are you doing!  
Nooo don't do aaarrrrgggggg...

Stanley cut himself.  
In the arm.  
And was bleeding really bad.

The narrator has passed out, because he was very sensible and couldn't see blood.  
Who was narrating then? asked the narrator when he woke up again.  
Stanley found it particularly strange that there were two voices in his head, narrating what he thought and did and narrating each other, how they narrated Stanley.

Stanley then thought.  
Maybe this is heaven?  
But then Stanley saw the bird  
And it looked like....  
The bird was talking.  
Stanley could understand the bird perfectly.  
Bird presented Stanley with 2 pills.  
A blue one that would save him and he would come back to Earth.  
And a rainbow one that looked very shiny.

Stanley chose the rainbow pill, and went to Asgard.  
Where he drank beer all day and was punching a lot of dead vikings and had tons of fun.

A giant man with a fat belly and sunglasses appeared out of a lightning bolt that fell in front of Stanley  
Stanley was afraid  
That man was very nice and presented Stanley with a choice between a hammer and an axe.

Stanley said thank you but no to the fat bellied man and jumped down the lightning that was still there and landed on the earth besided the bird.

Stanley now knew that katanas were dangerous.  
So he went to the pokemon museum.  
And found a cute pikachu.  
And a charizard.  
They misteriosusly came alive.

Stanley said Go Hoothoot! and threw his bird on pikachu.

Pikachu ran away scared of owl's mean stare.  
Stanley then remembered, he should visit his old grandmaster that had alot of owls at home so he could show hoothoot to him.

So Stanley found a dragon and flew with it to the house of his master, giving him Hoothoot to take care of him.  
And the master was happy.  
Then Stanley flew over the ocean with the dragon but over the sea lightning struck the poor dragon and he turned into ash. The fat bellied man was still angry with Stanley for not choosing one of the two thing he has offered.  
Stanley fell in the sea.

But before he could touch the water a giant whale mouth appeared.  
And Stanley couldnt move so he slided inside the mouth of the whale.  
And was now trapped in the stomach.  
Acid was gathering around stanley.

Stanley Stanley Stanley... If you would have just listened more to me, you would not have ended up in this situation! Do you see now that you can not live a life without my guidance?  
Now, listen carefully and do as I tell you.  
First, find something flammable.

Whale oil will do it, thought Stanley.  
Then he needed a way to create a spark.

Stanley, listen closely this is important. Stanley screamed at the top of his lungs:  
Thor you useless idiot!  
And a lightnig hit the whale.  
Boom! the whale went and Stanley went to Atlantis.

Stanley looked around.  
There was alot of underwater building.  
Mermaids casually swimming around.  
And Stanley thought that he wanted to be a fish.  
So Stanley went searching for the mayor of the city.  
Two guards stand in front of Stanley.  
He could see one mermaid dressed in all gold.  
But Stanley still needed to get through the guards somehow.

Stanley grabbed two murenas by their tails and made them bite the guards.  
The water was soon stained red with blood.  
And Stanley could sneak through to the mermaids.

Stanley now stood in front of the mermaid in shiny golden armour.  
But he didnt know how to speak fishraki.  
So Stanley thought.  
He pointed at the fish.  
Then at him.  
And then at the fish again.  
Mermaid understood that Stanley wanted a fish for dinner and was really mad.  
Stanley bent the knee and apologized in every language he knew.

Gaibh mo laisceal! He stuttered, finding a language the mermaids could understand.  
Ba mhaith liom a bheith ina iasc, he said.  
Finally the mermaids could understand what he wanted.  
And turned him in a fish.  
Then a seal came and ate him.  
Stanley died.  
Let's begin again.

____________________________

Gaibh mo laisceal! - "Sorry" in irish.  
Ba mhaith liom a bheith ina iasc - "I want to be a fish", irish again.

We had a ton of fun writing this, and re-reading after a few month when almost everything was forgotten. So I decided to share it here, also hoping to get new people to join :)  
Let me know in the comments if you want to try as well, will be happy to see new people join and participate :)


	2. We just went on, it was too much fun to stop :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same like the other one, random, weird, endless crossovers.

This is the story of a man named Stanley

Stanley Fishborn.  
Stanley woke up.  
And he was in Russia.  
He could hear Katyusha in the distance.  
There was two portals in front of him.  
He could clearly see the letters on top of the left one that said Middle-Earth.  
The right one was in Russian.  
Vitas  
Was written on top of it.  
And Stanley could see alot of weird things through it.

Stanley did not know how to read russian.  
So he went to middle earth.

Stanley saw into the distance.  
And all he could see was green.  
And snowy mountains very far away.

Suddenly there was a bow in front of his face.  
And a elf said "You are in the forest of Lorien. We have no business with humans here"

Stanley looked at the shining golden arrows and bow.  
Stanley felt a strong desire to steal the bow and arrows.  
But he would have to deceive the pointy eared human somehow.  
Stanley searched around for Bird.  
But he could not see it.  
So Stanley drew a pentagram in the ground.  
And tried to summon a dragon.  
So the elf would be distracted.  
A small purple dragon appeared.  
Elf saw the purple creature.  
And immediately wanted one.  
So he could raise it and fly on it later.  
So Stanley proposed a deal.  
Bow and arrow for a purple dragon.  
That would turn into an apple later.  
But elf didnt know.  
Elf thought about it.  
Elf shot Stanley in the knees.

Stanley screamed in agony.  
And that summonded Vitas.  
Who came and saw what happened.  
So he sung to the elf who then dropped his bow and lived with only happyness in his heart.  
And then he sung to Stanley whose knees were healed.  
Vitas gave Stanley a ring and asked him to take it into Mordor and destroy it.  
So Stanley took the ring and put it on his finger.  
He disappeared.

Stanley what did you dooooo? the narrator screamed.  
The ringwraiths and sauron now know where you are!

Stanley immediately took it out.  
And was weakened by the sheer power of the ring.  
He knew he was going to need help.

So Vitas sang again to him.  
But told him it's the last time.

Stanley heard about a red haired wizard from a far away land.

Who is supposedly also a great musician.

In a tabern near the shire.  
So Stanley went to this land called the University.  
What a weird name to give to a city Stanley thought.  
Stanley got to this city after 10 months of walking non stop.  
So Stanley was tired.

Then he collapsed from all the walking.  
And a weird looking man called Bast dragged him in a tavern.  
Where he woke up in the next morning.

He had his legs chained to the bed.

And heard weird music.

And in his hands he had a hammer and a lockpick.  
Stanley tried to remember how to pick locks.  
But then he had a brilliant idea.  
He could just insult Thor again and he lightning would melt the chains.

And he tried, but Thor had no power in middle earth.

A tall red haired man then entered the room.  
Stanley tried to ask him for a hand.  
But Kote was too lazy.  
And left him there.  
Kote saw the window open.  
And couldnt resist.

He heard the voice of his teacher in the back of his head.  
"Jump!" it said.  
And Kote jumped out of the window.

Stanley out of nowhere said some weird words that he never learned before and gravity stopped working.  
Everyone was floating.

But Stanley was still chained to the bed.  
So he stayed where he was.

Stanley then said Fus Ro Dah and the chains teared apart.  
Stanley, surprised with his powers, went to the red haired man searching for answers.  
Who was still floating outside trying to reach the floor.  
Kote then told Stanley that the land they were in amplified all kinds of magic.  
And that he was once a strong wizard.

Stanley was baffled to hear all that.  
In fact, it was too much for him so he just went to sleep.  
But he sleepwalked in a way that he seemed awake.

Kvothe was so surprised with the man.  
He just decided that from now on he would just follow him.  
Then they met with Vitas the white.  
And went to Mordor.  
Sauron sent his armies.  
But the orcs just run away.  
They were not ready for the Great Sorcerer's scream.

But then the seven chandrian came, riding on black horses.

Kvothe saw them.  
And immediately ran towards them, shooting fireballs.  
Because he now knew the name of the fire.  
Seeing that the fireballs were doing nothing to the chandrian, Kvothe looked to the volcano and thought.  
What if I try to call the magma and make it attack the chandrian.

Stanley was once again stunned by his lack of knowledge about this word. People running around shooting fireballs, that then turned blue as soo as they came close to the riders...  
It was beyond his understanding.  
Stanley decided to go back to the portal and go back to his world, find a office and sit there for the rest of his life, only pressing buttons.

Vitas the White saw Stanley run away with the ring.  
Tried to catch him.  
But it was already too late.  
Stanley entered the portal.  
And disappeared.  
Stanley arrived at his old office.  
And had a shiny ring.  
Stanley was happy.

And one day, the ring talked to Stanley.  
"Kill all your coworkers" it said.

Stanley didnt want to kill anyone.  
So instead he snapped his fingers and everyone vanished.

Then he forgot what he did.  
And he was sitting in front of the screen for half an hour.  
Until he realised that not a single order has come through the monitor.

Stanley stood up and walked out of his office.

All his coworkers were gone.   
What could that mean?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit lazy with the editing here, but it is readable.

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley was samurai 427 of the current shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu  
He woke up from a weird sound  
Something was happening in the castle

In a instant Stanley was on his feet. He grabbed his sword and ran out, paranoid as all samurais are.

But he had to turn back and grab his precious ring  
Stanley put the ring on his pocket and got out of his room

Running out of his room (which had 427 written on the door, in the best calligraphy Stanley could do - which was really really bad) Stanley found himself eye in eye with a group of ninjas that have stealthily sneaked into a window.

Stanley immediately drew his Katana, but the ninja had already thrown a shuriken  
Luckily Stanley dodged it by phasing to a parallel world for an instant

After phasing back he swung his katana with a satisfying swoosh! and killed all the ninjas. They fell to the ground and turned to dust as they have only be summoned to invade the castle and held together by a evil will...

Stanley sheathed his sword and he found the stairs to his shogun room but before he could reach the shogun room he found a suspicious new door that wasnt there before and clearly said "only authorized personel" in big red characters. But stanley had to go see his shogun first he thought.  
There was a loud thump behind the suspicious door when Stanley was taking the first step away  
Stanley automatically thought someone might need help because of the ninjas that appeared before

But Stanley knew what he had to do. He turned away from the door, to inform his Shogun about the totally not noticed ninja invasion that was taking place.  
He ran up the stairs, ignoring the screams that now came from behind the door. His duty was to warn his shogun. Nothing else mattered to Stanley.

Stanley got to Shogun's room where he saw a huge black dragon that must have destroyed the roof with its fire  
Tokugawa was pinned down under one of the giant paws of the dragon  
A claw piercing his left arm so he couldnt draw his sword  
Stanley had a choice to make:  
Use his ring dark power to try and tame the giant dragon  
Or go to the armory room to the right and take the enchanted sword muramasa and try to defeat the dragon with it

Stanley saw his shogun in the most grave danger, and he did the only sensible thing to do in this situation: He ran past the dragon to the window and jumped out  
But he held onto the edge of the window frame, his sword drawn and waited for the dragon to look out  
Surprisingly, the dragon did. It was so intruiged by the human running past him that he looked out after him  
And Stanley jumped  
He held onto the dragon and swung himself up on its head

The dragon was so surprised that he finally found a dragonborn

That he sat inside and started purring like a cat because he was happy.

Stanley somehow could understand the dragon  
Dragon apologized for attacking shogun and healed the shogun's wound by saying some mysterious words

Stanley wanted to learn the awesome magic he just saw, but there was still something bothering Stanley  
"Why did the dragon attack the shogun?" Stanley thought

So he asked the dragon but he answered that he doesnt remember  
The last thing the dragon saw was a bald english guy with mean stare wearing wizard clothes and after that everything was blank until Stanley got on his head  
Stanley thought to himself "maybe the bald guy is the evil mastermind behind the ninja attack "

So he asked the dragon if he wants to go fight the evil bald person to free himself from his power and atone for what he did

Dragon bravely joined Stanley and agreed to try to find the evil wizard  
And Stanley was happy

They flew out of the burned roof, ignoring the shogun that already has tried to give orders to Stanley for five minutes and headed to the east

Stanley had a choice to make: either stop at Asgard first to ask his old friend Thoreeves for help or go straight to Mordor  
Stanley went to Asgard  
There he found his old friend Thoreeves  
The breathtaking pug that could shoot lightning out of his paws

"Hiiiiiii!" said Stanley as he climbed awkwardly through the window of Thoreeves house  
Thoreeves was delighted to see his old friend  
And they made party the whole night together with the dragon

The next day Stanley asked Thoreeves to shoot lightning at dragon  
To make sure there was no trigger still in the Dragon's deep mind

Dragon got mad and blew fire over Thoreeves

But Stanley took his ring out and created a magic barrier to protect his friend and with this last act Stanley died  
Thoreeves would be known as the one who survived a dragon's green fire of death  
Thoreeves Potter was his name now

Stanley became a ringwraith  
Because the ring had him fully in control  
But Thoreeves and the dragon became friends because their mutual friend died because they were fighting and went on the quest to find and defeat the evil mind controlling mastermind and rescue Stanley  
So they went to Mordor.  
When they got to the gate Stanley was there waiting

Thoreeves and dragon attacked Stanley who used his ring to reflect the attack  
And puggo got hit  
Stanley, seeing that his friend was hurt, regained consciousness but it was too late  
Thoreeves got hit with too much magic and wouldnt last much longer

With his dying breath Thoreeves casted an enchantment on Stanley, giving Stanley his lightning powers  
Stanley got on the Dragon and went inside Mordor

But Sauron has raised a army of Daleks, all waiting to exterminate every intruder  
So as the dragon and Stanley flew over Morannon they got instantly shot  
Deadly wounded, the dragon tumbled down to the ground, evading the daleks to get to the fire mountain  
Where Stanley fell off the back of the dragon as it crashlanded, and got so angry he summoned his powers he got from Thoreeves and shot lightning at all the Daleks, killing them instantly  
Then he walked into the mountain, barely able to stay on his feet  
Sadly, Stanley was so clumsy he tripped over his own feet and fell in the lava when trying to throw the ring in.  
At least this way he managed to save everyone else in that world, except for Thoreeves and the dragon, that were still dead. His Shogun boss didn't even knew what he did and took all honors away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaibh mo laisceal! - "Sorry" in irish.  
Ba mhaith liom a bheith ina iasc - "I want to be a fish", irish again.
> 
> We had a ton of fun writing this, and re-reading after a few month when almost everything was forgotten. So I decided to share it here, also hoping to get new people to join :)


End file.
